Electronic Program Guides (EPGs) allow viewers to select any channel at any time during some period into the future, e.g., up to seven days forward. (The data associated with the EPG is typically broadcast in connection with a specified television channel at a certain time during the day.) Once a particular program is selected, for example, by highlighting, the viewer can perform audio/video processing like functions pertaining to that selected program. For instance, the viewer could instantly switch to that program if it is currently being aired or initiate a one-touch videocassette recording (VCR) if the television is properly configured and connected to a recording device.
A communication application software program, such as electronic mail (“e-mail”) or electronic instant messaging, running on a computer connected by a network, such as, the Internet, permits a user to send and receive electronic messages to and from another user/computer. Proprietary “on-line” networks usually provide such services to users for a monthly fee. Some on-line services display advertisements within the context of the communication application software program. Similar to advertisements on a typical “web-page”, these advertisements may be selected to obtain more information concerning a product or service. Selection of an advertisement usually connects the user to the web-page associated with the manufacturer of the product or the provider of the service.
There is consequently a need in the art for a convenient way to permit operation of an audio/video processing apparatus in response to the selection of an advertisement, for a particular television program or movie, that is displayed in connection with a productivity or communication application software program.